To Change Time
by Flips4Fun
Summary: A twist of fate changes the flow of time. Kagome returns home to find that demons are now the property of humans. Story much better than summary. SessKag REVISING CHAPS!
1. Chapter 1

Lady Ky- So Andrea you finally have some time for my challenge. You do realize it has been almost two months.

Andrea- bows Please forgive this humble fan. She is a fool.

Lady Ky- If you disappoint me you WILL perish. Snaps fingers

Sesshomaru appears behind Lady Ky. An evil smirk on his face as he draws Tokigin.

Sesshomaru- Do you understand, human? lift Andrea's chin with blade

Andrea- Yyeessss.

Sesshomaru removes blade and smirks

Andrea bows so low nose scrapes floor.

Lady Ky laughs evilly

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Answer to challenge from Western Heiress Lady Ky

The Ring of Many Secrets

Prologue

The sun crested over the horizon spreading the warm glow of morning. Its ascension was an answered prayer to the exhausted villagers below. War had begun between human and demon. Night held no comfort for the villagers. Demons rode in on the evening shadows laying waste to all that lie in their paths as they searched for the girl that possessed the sacred jewel shards.

The High Priests and Mikos have long been experimenting with spells and sutras in every attempt to keep the vile beasts at bay. None had succeeded. Their hopes now lie in the reports from the East of a powerful spell that has the ability to bring even the strongest of demons into submission. Every village within the kingdom began to dispatch messengers to find the priestess who wielded such power. None had yet returned. Rumors of demons intercepting the runners and the speculation of horrific torture began to circulate.

Priestess Keade found herself again this morning tending to her small herb garden just outside the village. This was her therapy as she tried to release all the pain and torment brought by the nightly raids of the demons.

"_Priestess Keade_," a deep, sultry voice spoke from behind her, "_any word from the East?_"

"_Not again_." She whispered to herself

For what seemed the hundredth time this day another curious villager had came across her and was probing her for information about the East. Keade hung her head and sighed in frustration. The questions swarmed like the bees in her gardens. She began to loathe those who prodded her incessantly. The gods have indeed abandoned her as she found herself facing the same dilemma she tried so desperately to hide from.

_'When did I become so bitter?_' she thought to herself.

'_If they don't give me the peace I so desperately seek, I will be the one they will have to subdue.' _The vision of being tamed by the same villagers who drove her to the brink of insanity amused her.

She dove deep within herself gathering the strength to keep calm and not show the annoyance that was boiling inside. Keade readied herself for the rhetoric. The same tedious reply she had given to the other multitude inquisitors that came her way that very day.

"_Not yet._"

She replied and then paused as she rose to address him.

"_Do I know ye, child?_"

She asked of the man who stood before her. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she took in this foreign yet seemingly familiar appearance.

Possibly the sun was playing tricks on her as she saw the shadow of a man she had came across many years ago. This of course was not possible, for he would have not aged a day in the many years since their last encounter.

His slender torso seemed clothed by his long wavy, ebony tresses that reached well past his midline.

'_Odd he would choose to have his hair flow so freely_,' she once again thought to herself.

He was quite a handsome gentleman. His creamy skin seemed to show no time nor age from toiling in the harsh fields. Keade released a bit of her power in order to further explore the odd villager before her. Her eyes connected with his. She found herself staring at the cold blank orbs which seemed to pierce her soul. She was hypnotized by the frigid stare and became lost in their obvious iniquity. She released her powers further, pushing deeper, trying to decipher the enigmatic pools.

Her pure energy began to prod, attempting once again to reach his inner soul. Even with all her might and will she was unable to tap into him. His true self was masked by a powerful barrier. He was no man, evil was within, but she could find no signs of a demonic aura. Breaking the spiritual link, she calmed her powers and suddenly became aware of how much energy she spent. The burning of her chest begged her to release of the air she was holding. Her immediate thought was to run and hide for he would surely overpower her. She was terrified.

The knowing gaze he held on her exposed her failure. He knew what she had tried to accomplish. He felt the pulse of her power. He knew she had tried to enter his soul with her miko but was unable. It pleased him. His sinister smirk spoke volumes as he basked in the pleasure of her shortcomings. His demeanor quickly turned dark.

"_Lady Keade_," the calculated sweetness of his voice sent icicles rushing through her blood.

"_Are you feeling all right_?" He nearly laughed posing the jaded question.

She almost lost her battle to remain calm as his amused eyes searched her being. There was no sign of concern, no compassion only the deranged entertainment he was receiving from her torment. His foreboding smile twisted his beauty into a gruesome character. He was toying with her. Testing her might.

She of course had been unable to obtain his secrets. The urge to escape his grasp became her top priority. Would he allow her to leave?

_"If you would excuse me young man."_ She spoke as she cleared the knot that had lodged in her throat.

"_I have a few ailing villagers that need my attending_." She muttered trying to veil her fears.

"_Oh . . . ?_" his sultry voice spiked her powers once more.

"_I do not believe I will be able to let you go." _

_"What do you me you will not let me go?"_ Keade stiffened yet held her ground.

"_Who are ye?"_ she asked.

"_Do you not recognize me . . . Wise Priestess _Keade?", taunting her.

_"You and I share a long history._"

He began to raise his right hand brandishing a simple gold ring. The moment he touched its simplicity Keade felt the strong urge to purify. As he slid the ring slowly over the first knuckle, Keade's body began to jerk releasing her powers. Her miko reacted in turn enveloping her in a pink luminescence.

"_D-E-M-O-N_." She shuttered _"But how is it possible? I am unable to sense your aura._"

"_Ah_." He grinned as he fingered the band.

"_Do you know the answer to which is so desperately sought by your village? I will gladly help in their quest."_

The skewed grin on his face was all too telling. He reveled in the success of his unfolding plan. As he removed the trinket from his finger, blinding ultraviolet rays began to radiate from his body revealing his true aura. Keade stumbled as the full force of the energy shook the earth beneath her aging form. She fell to the ground. Her miko ability coursed through her trying to protect what little life she was able to cling. His strength overpowered her body pulling her will into his soul. At once, she regained the insight power she had tried to utilize moments earlier. Her mind became overwhelmed by visions of death and destruction. The stench of decaying flesh assaulted her nose causing her to retch. The screams of innocent men, women and children destroyed under the supervision of this one person pierced her ears. The physical and mental assault was too much. He was in her mind.

Enjoying the effects from his show of power the demon replaced the ring. Keade lay on the ground exhausted, covered in the rank acid that had once resided in her stomach. Her vision clouded as she struggled to face her attacker. Blood trickled from her ears. The tightness in her throat restricted her speech.

The realizations awaken within. No other being could possess such a monstrous enjoyment at the torture of the innocent, except one. The thought forced her to face a most fearsome reality.

"_NARAKU_." She breathed to the ground below.

A sinister laugh echoed with satisfaction as the fields of the village below were flooded once again by an army of bloodthirsty demons. Inhuman screams filled the air as the villagers were ripped apart and feasted on.

"_NO_!" Keade cried.

"_It has begun_." Naraku chuckled once again as he surveyed the gruesome scene. He took pride in his work and smiled. He turned and walked toward Inuyasha's forest to await the return of the girl who possessed the remaining shards to the sacred jewel leaving a broken Keade for the lesser demons to feast upon.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, people I know a bit boring but the ring needed to be introduced. Please don't flame or attack me. This is my very first fic. I'll get better with practice. (I hope)

I feel bad for torturing the elderly. Sorry Keade. It had to be done. I promise your suffering will be avenged.

Thank You to:

Lady Ky. for allowing me to do this.

Annette if you didn't approve I would have never went this far.

Diane Glomps you

Big hug to Sierra for putting up with me.

Kisa I love you and your Fan Fics


	2. Chapter 2

For those of you who have already read this chap THANK YOU! JENN "THE HOTT ONE" has once again fixed my blatant disregard for the proper use of English grammar and sentence structure, punctuation etc… BOW TO HER FOR SHE IS A TRUE GODDESS! LOVE YOU!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

Answer to Challenge from Western Heiress Lady Ky.

Enjoy

Chapter 1

The Fall of Inuyasha

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered sweetly into the curved ear of the sleeping girl.

He could hear her heartbeat perk a bit as sleep began to release its grasp. Her tempting scent filled the air, tickling his nose as she stirred in the confines of her sleeping bag. Inhaling deeply, he allowed his body to bathe in her calming fragrance. A mixture of water lilies and roses kissed by fresh rain arose from her supple skin. He only needed to reach and she would be in his arms. The simple pleasure of being close to her was all his body would allow and there was nowhere else in the world he would rather be.

'Why can't I just tell her how much she truly means to me?' Inuyasha thought to himself.

He once again found himself gazing at her sleeping form. He longed to touch her, to taste her, to finally attain the prize that he so gravely desired. Kagome was nearly a woman and the changes in her scent and appearance toyed with his emotions. He could barely contain the desire to grab hold of her and not let go. The cold dunks in the stream, which were meant to keep the inner-beast subdued did not quench the thirst. He was bound by honor and a promise he made in the past. No matter how hard it was, he would keep that promise.

"Inuyasha . . . just five more minutes . . . please." Kagome pleaded in a dreamy voice.

She yawned and turned her back to him, settling into the tranquil warmth of her sleeping bag. The movement stirred the young fox demon that had taken occupancy in the bag as well. This too annoyed Inuyasha. As long as Shippo was around, there would be no nights with Kagome.

"Huh, Inuyasha?" Shippo rubbed his tiny hands against his tired eyes.

"Get up you runt. It's time to get going." Inuyasha bellowed.

He didn't mean to sound so harsh but his emotions were reeling. He sprang onto a low branch of a nearby tree allowing the rush of cool morning air to clear his thoughts. He would allow her a few more moments as he began to soothe the painful ache that had grown below.

"After some time, he leapt from his perch in the tree to poker her again in the back with a clawed finger. "Come on, Kagome, get up!"

"We are almost to Keade's village. You need to get back for one of those big exams as you call them." He poked her again.

"Stop it." She muttered swatting the offending digit.

"Didn't I warn you that I am not a morning person?" She spoke as her long arms stretched into the chill of the morning air.

"Almost every night we've spent together." He couldn't discern if the blush that graced his face was due to his indecent thoughts or the desire that burned inside. He was relieved that she had once again buried her head in the pillow.

"Oh just get up! Come on!" He shouted.

Kagome cracked an eye to look down at Shippo, "What's his problem?"

Shippo shrugged it off and snuggled closer to her warmth. "It's just Inuyasha." He replied

"If I didn't know better, I would say he wasn't a morning person either." Kagome gave Shippo a little squeeze and slid out of her bag to get ready. Shippo sighed and burrowed further into the sleeping bag for just a few more moments of peace.

This morning was not unlike any other. The occasional crack was heard from the contact of Sango's powerful backhand to Miroku's already bruised cheek. Inuyasha punished again by Kagome due to his unruly temper toward the playful Shippo. They once again set out for Keade's village with high spirits. They did not find any jewel shards this trip although they had received a few leads on the whereabouts of Naraku's castle. As they traveled, the small group planned to head East after Kagome's return. Most importantly, Kagome felt good about her upcoming test. She had been able to borrow Eri's notes and felt confident in her knowledge.

By mid-afternoon the group came within a mile of the village. Even from that distance they could tell something was terribly wrong. The forest seemed restless, signaling trouble ahead. Inuyasha halted in his tracks, sniffing the air for hints of foul play. A look of surprise suddenly washed over his face.

"Do you smell that, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, hopping onto his shoulder.

He too had picked up on the familiar scent.

"Smell what?" Kagome sniffed the air unconsciously trying to ascertain what was afoot. Although she could not catch the scent, her energy began to swell.

"IT'S BLOOD, human blood and lots of it." Inuyasha kept his nose to the wind. "Demons."

"Inuyasha . . . Keade." Kagome could feel the lump rise in her throat as the thought of their friend's welfare plagued her. She tried to swallow.

Not knowing what lay ahead, Inuyasha's first thought was of Kagome's safety. Smoke began to mix with the blood, prompting him to cover her with his Robe of the Fire Rat. Inuyasha took her hand and gently pulled her forward. Kagome blushed at the gesture as she climbed up onto his back. He cupped the fullness of her thighs that wrapped his torso tightly and sped forward.

Shippo, Sango and Miroku took to the skies on a transformed Kirara. From the height above the trees, they could see enormous clouds of gray smoke rising from the direction of the village.

"Miroku, do you see that? The entire village must be on fire!" said Sango.

"Let us pray, my dear Sango,that we reach our friend in time," replied Miroku.

Shippo shivered at the thought of what could possibly be happening and closed his eyes to give a silent prayer.

The village was completely engulfed in flames. Inuyasha paused just before entering, fearing what he was about to witness. Keade's home was visible from where they stood. It had become a blazing bonfire of bamboo and splintered wood. No home had been left untouched by the destruction. The villagers that survived the demons' wrath had given up trying to put out the fires and began to flee to safety.

Inuyasha dashed into the village in his search for their friend. Kagome clenched her thighs tighter in attempts to hold on at such a painstaking pace.

'Please, oh gods please . . . Keade.' Kagome's tears slid silently down her cheeks. The taste of salt touched Inuyasha, giving him even more momentum to find their friend

They reached the burning hut in little more than a second. Kagome slid from Inuyasha's back and frantically called to Keade. She was overcome with smoke the moment she took her first breath. Inuyasha tore through the larger planks, tossing them in all directions. Flaming embers danced from the boards as he threw them. The thick smoke was suffocating as Kagome fought to find her breath. She began to choke uncontrollably but would not give up. Inuyasha intensified his search as well, fearing now for both friends.

"She's not here." Inuyasha called over the roar of flames.

A loud cracking sound from behind turned his attention toward Kagome. A look of dread flashed in his eyes as a flaming elm behind her began to fall. Kagome turned to see the tree sway and break at the base of its trunk. Instinctively her arms rose to cover her body from the falling limbs. Inuyasha lunged forward, knocking her to the ground. The snarled branches caught her leg, breaking the tender flesh as it fell.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

'He scanned her body for other signs of trauma before ripping the sleeve of his haori, and tying it around her leg. The flesh around the wound was torn and oozed with blood. Kagome did not answer him. He looked into her eyes, burned from the soot and debris floating in the air. Her body rocked violently from fits of coughing, and Kagome stared back at him with a far away look, as if lost in a nightmare. Inuyasha knew shock was starting to set in.

"I have to get her out of here," thought Inuyasha.

The view before them was surreal. How could the village which brought beauty to the lands be gone? The destruction was incomprehensible. Inuyasha went to help one of the fleeing villagers who almost stumbled into the smoldering tree limb. When he tried to grab the gentleman's arm for stability, he realized all he held was a blood-soaked sleeve. The man's arm had been completely torn off.

"What the hell is going on?" screamed Inuyasha.

A woman carrying a small screaming child ran past him.

"Keade? Have you seen Keade?" He called to her, panicked.

She ignored him and kept running

"Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha knelt down to her. Her skin had become a clammy gray, and her face and clothing were covered in carbon black ash.

"Hang on, Kagome." He spoke as he lifted her into his arms and sprinted toward the forest.

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku continued to help the wounded out of the village. They had placed the ones unable to walk onto Kirara's back as a mode of emergency transport. As Sango peered into the forest, she noticed the familiar form of Inuyasha holding Kagome's limp body in his arms.

"Miroku, look." Sango pointed in the direction of their friends who traveled further into the forest.

Miroku looked at the carnage before them. Bodies of men, women and children were sprawled out on the ground below, afflicted by all forms of mutilation. The injuries ranged from tearing bite wounds and burns to missing limbs. Wails of agony were coming from all directions. Panic-stricken mothers searched frantically, calling for their missing children. Bodies of those who had perished were strewn all around. The nauseating stench of burning flesh filled the air around them. He was overwhelmed by the grotesque scene and unsure as what to do. His gaze returned to the hills, where his friends had entered the forest. Nothing followed their current path. "Should we follow them?" Sango broke the silence.

"Inuyasha must be taking Kagome to safety." Miroku replied. "He neglects the fact that we are only human. We shall join them as soon as the rest of the villagers are safe."

Miroku placed a calming hand on Sango's shoulder and she nodded. She knew Inuyasha harbored deep feelings for her friend and he would not allow harm to come to her. The scene around them called for their immediate attention.

Turning to Shippo and Kirara, she called out, "Miroku and I will finish getting the villagers to safety. I want you to go and check on Kagome."

Shippo didn't need to be told twice. He quickly helped Sango move the injured from Kirara's back. He then leapt onto Kirara and they were airborne and sped toward the forest. He looked down to the charred remains of the village they all cherished. Silent tears fell on furry cheeks.

Inuyasha made it to the clearing of the Bone Eaters Well within seconds. The forest remained free from fire but the acrid smell of smoke was still thick. He rested Kagome against the soft, aged wood of the old well. She once again began to cough violently trying to expel the soot she had inhaled. Inuyasha looked her over again more closely. He removed his torn sleeve from her leg. The wound was not fatal but deep and blistered. His body flooded with concern for his beloved.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice cracked from the strain of use. "Water, please."

Inuyasha looked around frantically.

'Damn! We left her bag at the entrance to the village.' He thought to himself.

"Inuyasha." a familiar voice called down to him.

'Oh thank the heavens,' He thought.

Relief washed over him at the sight of Shippo and Kirara as they landed. Shippo bounded off Kirara's back, landing inches from Kagome.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha ignored the question. It was not the time for explanations.

"Shippo, I need you to go find Kagome's bag." Inuyasha barked.

"Here." Shippo replied reaching into the sleeve of his jacket.

Removing the water bottle he had been using to aid the injured children he handed it to Inuyasha. It was still half full of cool water. Inuyasha snatched the bottle and removed the lid. He knelt down to Kagome and gently lifted her chin with his clawed hand. Kagome parted her lips instinctively as the liquid was offered. She choked at first as the fluid was poured, and Inuyasha removed the bottle and used the remaining sleeve to gently wipe away the drops that escaped.

'Why did I bring her into that inferno?' He tried to hide the shame he felt as he looked to the ground.

The feather light touch of a hand to his cheek raised his head. Kagome smiled at him and nodded to let him know she was going to be fine. He regained his composure and turned to Shippo.

"Hurry, go get Kagome's bag," he ordered.

Shippo leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Kagome's hand. He looked into her half-opened eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry, Kagome, I'll be right back." He leapt onto Kirara and once again they took to the skies.

Inuyasha followed their flight until they were out of view. He returned to care for his love, Kagome.

"Inuyasha, we need to find Keade." She managed to say.

"I have seen the priestess," said a voice from behind.

Inuyasha spun around quickly. His hand gripped Hilt of Tetsusaiga tightly. The young man stumbled toward them. His clothing was tattered and his face covered in ash. He appeared to be one of the villagers.

"You have?" Inuyasha said demandingly "Where?"

"When I had last seen her, she was tending to her herb garden." The stranger replied.

The man began coughing so violently it caused him to double over. He fell hard to the ground and Kagome let out a small gasp.

"Inuyasha," her voice was still weak. "Help him."

Inuyasha did not want to leave her side but abided her wishes.. He walked over with a grunt and helped the man up, not noticeing the sly smirk of victory that graced the stranger's face.

"Thank you." He coughed once more as Inuyasha helped him to sit at the well opposite Kagome.

"Here," Kagome handed the villager the bottled water.

Inuyasha was reluctant to offer him anything, especially the last of Kagome's water, and he could not suppress the low growl that vibrated from his chest. The stranger stared at him with a half smile. He lifted the bottle to his lips, not taking his eyes off Inuyasha. He finished the contents, letting out a satisfied sigh. Inuyasha's ears twitched as his body temperature rose with rage.

"What the hell happened to the village?" Inuyasha half growled, half barked out.

"I had been speaking with lady Keade when demons flooded the entire area. It was a magnificent sight." The man seemed to laugh.

Kagome turned to the man with a puzzled look at hearing the odd choice of words. She felt a strange burning sensation growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Magnificent?" she croaked.

Inuyasha removed Tetsusaiga from its sheath. It hissed, streaming forth a brilliant glow of intense power. This transformation meant only one thing. The being that stood before him was no man.

"Kagome! Move, get away from him!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome flinched from the urgency in Inuyasha's voice. She tried to move but was stopped as the man reached around the corner of the well and grasped her wrist. With little effort he had her in his arms pinning her between his legs. The stranger chuckled to himself behind his thick lashes. It's vibration against her back was eerily familiar. She recognized the laugh immediately and the realization paralyzed her with terrorizing fear. Her reaction caused greater amusement for her captor. His smile became more arrogant.

"Inuyasha. You truly are a fool," the man hissed.

The stranger rose with Kagome pinned by the firm grip of his left arm. He outstretched his right hand. It was then that Kagome noticed the glimmer of a golden ring. The moment he touched the band, her body began to writhe from the inside. Whomever or whatever this man was stirred something deep within her. She felt the urgent need to purify him. He seemed to be able to read her thoughts.

"You are no match for me little girl." His hot breath spoke softly into her ear. "When I am done with your half-breed, you will beg for my mercy."

He swiftly removed the ring from his right hand. The illuminating release of power sent Kagome's world spinning uncontrollably as his demonic aura swept over, leaving her blind.

"Naraku! KAGOME!" She could hear Inuyasha's cries of torment.

Searing pain overtook her as greased tentacles fastened tightly around her wrists and ankles cutting off her blood flow. Her already wounded thigh pulsated from the pressure of the living tourniquet. Fresh blood began to spill once again. She unconsciously screamed out in excruciating anguish. The outcry echoed through the clearing as Naraku lifted her into the air. Another tentacle wrapped around her waist expelling her breath. Breathing became impossible as the limb tightened, crushing her chest. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck as he brought her once again close to his chest.

"How sweet the sound of your torture is to me." Naraku hissed. "For too long you have been a thorn in my side, but no longer."

All rational thought left her. There was nothing but pain. Slime-covered tentacles traveled up her body. One began tracing the swell of her breasts slowly before entering into her shirt. It slid over her chest and looped under the necklace that housed the sacred jewel shards. A sharp yank ripped the jewelry from her. The swiftness and strength in its movement caused the necklace to slice through her skin as a thin gold razorblade. Blood trickled from the wound soaking into her blouse.

"Finally, the remaining shards," Naraku proclaimed.

"KAGOME!" growled Inuyasha.

He charged at the beast, engulfed with rage. His demon released on instinct to protect what was his. All rational thought had been replaced with a primal need.

'KILL!' was the word that resounded in his mind.

"Perfect, come to me now. Come and join my flesh." Naraku's whisper was like a poison.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed, realizing Naraku's ultimate goal.

Inuyasha bared his elongated claws. Each stride of the muscular legs brought him closer to his target.

"No, Inuyasha!"Kagome uttered. Her body began to glow brightly as she feared for the life of her dearest love.

Naraku's body began to shift, preparing to envelop the approaching demon. His body released hundreds of new tentacles, ensnaring his prey with swift grace. Inuyasha struggled helplessly, scratching and gnawing at his binds.

"NO!" Kagome's body jolted, releasing a blinding surge of pure energy.

Naraku roared in agony as Kagome's energy burned through him.

She was thrown to the ground both by the force of her own energy and Naraku's need to escape her. Kagome looked behind and gasped as the vile beast's wounds began to expel a scorching miasma. She was unable to move. Her wounded leg had become numb from the attack and resulting loss of blood. Kagome summoned all her will and pulled herself up on one knee. She clawed the charred ground, trying hopelessly to escape the threatening venom. The deadly poison closed in, burning her eyes and filling her lungs. She fell forward, clutching her chest as tears began to fall, streaking her ash-stained cheeks.

Darkness began to obscure her field of vision. Thoughts of friends and family rushed through her. These were signals that her body was giving up its feeble attempt to escape the impending death sentence.

"Mom, Grandpa, Sota." She called.

Images of birthdays and afternoon picnics in the park flashed in her mind. Her short life played out in sweet reverence. The last vision was her first love.

"Inuyasha."

The shadows were taking her over.

A furious howl of rage broke through the violet mist of the miasma. It was the battle cry of a steadfast warrior. Kagome could hear it, feel its ferocity. She honed in on the sounds of breaking twigs through the blackened air, searching for its direction.

The fog swirled for a moment as a fully transformed Inuyasha burst forth from its poisonous grasp. He did not slow his stride but arched his back reaching low to the ground. Kagome could not reach for her deliverer despite all her attempts. His arms came in contact with his prize, swiftly switching her position bringing her to his chest. The force of his speed pinned her close to him. Kagome slid her arms around his neck and held him with the little strength that remained in her abused body.

His racing heartbeat was a calming force. The wind whistled at his speed. The miasma began to lose its grasp on her flesh as Inuyasha strove to reach safety. His new form was unaffected by the harsh conditions but he still kept up his stride.

Kagome inhaled deeply, allowing the cool air to relieve the painful tightness in her chest. She lifted her head slowly. Her vision was still blurred from the attack but she could make out the familiar scenery and she realized that Inuyasha had brought her once again to the solace of the well.

Kagome was immediately relieved as he placed her against the soft wood of the well. Inuyasha's presence gave her a sense of security. He leaned close to her porcelain skin to feel for her exhalation. He wanted to make sure she was truly alive and not a dream and Kagome smiled at his concern.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was but a whisper.

He raised his head and looked deep into her eyes. Kagome lifted her hand to trace the jagged markings that graced his cheeks and he closed his eyes and nuzzled into her endearing touch. The markings of his inner-beast began to diminish as his pulse slowed.

"Inuyasha, I . . ." she stuttered.

"Kagome" The softness in his voice as he whispered her name sent her skin aflame.

He cupped her hand and gently pulled it toward his lips. The brief seconds felt like an eternity for his hand to reach its terminus. His heated breath connected with her abused palm, its lustful undertone a sweet torture. She was lost in the moment. The simple touch of his passion kept her from the harsh reality of her true pain. His eyes opened slowly, allowing her to take in the expression of the pure pleasure he was receiving. He pulled her into his arms. The force of his embrace stole the air from her.

"Kagome, I. . . ." Inuyasha began to speak.

His features suddenly changed and he pushed her away from him. Her body jerked violently backwards against the well. She had to grab the edge so as not to fall in the pit.

"Inuyasha . . . why?" Her voice caught in her throat as Inuyasha lifted his head to the sky and howled.

His outcry became muted. A rush of thick crimson liquid from his mouth splashed Kagome. She flinched as the fluid hit against her. The pungent smell of iron gagged her.

'Blood.' The realization horrified her.

Inuyasha clawed ferociously at his chest in an attempt to tear away the remains of his shirt. Kagome's terrified scream resonated throughout the clearing. Inuyasha's chest heaved. His body thrashed violently as the unnatural swell burst, revealing one of Naraku's razor-sharp tentacles. It pierced his taught skin.

"Inuyasha . . . NO!" She cried reaching for him.

Naraku retracted his spear viciously from Inuyasha's chest, leaving a gaping wound. His limp body fell into Kagome's outstretched arms. She stumbled under his weight and with a strength she did not know she possessed, she gently positioned his maimed body against the well. He raised his bloodied face to hers and peered deep into her eyes.

"I love you." The whisper of his breath heated the tears falling from her cheeks. He gently stroked her face. Then thrust her from him.

"INUYASHA, NO!" she called. The lip of the well caught the back of her injured legs. Unable to escape the force, she fell into its dark depths.

The last thing she witnessed before the swell of blue took her was his body being ripped savagely from the edge of the well.

"No! No! Stop! Please! No Inuyasha!" she called out.

She clawed at the light surrounding her from the time portal trying desperately to remain in the past.

"PLEASE!" She yelled. Her pleading was of no use. Time was a cruel reality.

Tears began to slip from her wearied eyes as she waited for the future to take her.

'Oh god his face,' she thought. The image played over and over. She shook her head, trying to erase the horrifying image.

"Please take me back to him," she begged.

Her body slowed and stiffened in the luminescence of time. The tranquil blue aura surrounding her began once again to swirl. For a brief moment, Kagome thought her prayers had been answered and she would be returned to his time.

The whirls became more aggressive. The calm blue began to darken to a deep violet. The winds became more violent. A flaming crimson haze now engulfed her. It seemed as though she was caught in a wild cyclone tossing her head over heels. She could feel herself pulled into the abyss of time's new course. Her screams of anguish were muted by whirring of the pure energy as hundreds of years passed by,dragging her in its wake.

She was thrown from its power, crashing into the wall of her familiar well. Her body fell hard to the dirt ground.

'What was that?' She asked herself.

The strange turn in the well had left Kagome unsure of where or, more precisely, when she was. All she could focus on was the urgent need to get back to her beloved friend. She could barely lift herself on all fours. She ignored the excruciating pain, fixed on returning to the past. She prepared herself for the punishment she was about to again endure. She closed her eyes and prayed for strength as well as the safety of Inuyasha.

The well remained silent. The portal was closed in her present time. Kagome clenched the cold earth below in her fists and screamed. She thrashed in all directions begging for entry. Her hot tears spilled onto its unyielding blackness.

"WHY? WHY? I DON'T DESERVE THIS!" Her voice vibrated off the aged wood.

Kagome pounded the ground one last time before sinking down in exhaustion.

"Mistress Kagome?" a strange male voice called to her from the entrance of the well.

She raised her head and turned in the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened in fear. The figure above her came slowly into focus. Its long, gray, bristled arms were reaching into the well trying to get hold of her.

"NO!" She screamed.

From the outside of the well, in her time, was the horrific form of a Spider demon.

Kagome fainted.

Oh thank god it's over! I was getting really aggravated toward the end of this chapter. That is all I have to say.

All I have to say is THANK GOD THAT JENN "THE HOTT ONE" walked (emailed) into my life!

I WUV YOU! MUAH!

This chapter is dedicated to my sister Annette. Without her none of this would be possible. I

LOVE YOU!

Warm Thanks to cute-Kirara16 and Megan my very first reviewers

Sessy in chap 2.

I am going to go drown myself now.

Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Tragedy Is the Inevitable Working Out of All Things.

That being said . . . you will get a hint on how this chapter will go. It took me a while to get it the way I wanted it to go and I still feel it can be much better. It will most likely be rewritten at a later time.

Disclaimer-Don't own it

Chapter 2

Entrapment

The shadows of the large tree encompassed the ethereal form of a resting Sesshomaru. He was allowing Rin and Jakken a brief respite before they once again began their journey toward the East. Their travels had presently landed them in the clearing of a large stream. Its cool, crystal waters provided both food and drink for the weary travelers. The large elms brought the much needed shelter from the brutal heat. In his semiconscious state Sesshomaru kept watch over his wards. Rin's childlike form crouched atop a large boulder on the bank. Her ebony tresses frolicked in the sweet breeze. She cheered and clapped for a soaking wet Jakken who had emerged from the stream victoriously with another fish for Rin. Jakken's toad-like body puffed with pride for a moment showing off his bounty. He continued to chastise the foolish girl for her cheering.

"_Stupid girl fishing is in my nature."_ He spat. "_You are going to scare them all away._" He continued.

"_Yes, master Jakken." _Rin curtsied. Not at all disturbed by his tone, she once again began to cheer at his mastery.

The lightheartedness of their play amused Sesshomaru and brought momentary relief to his torment. His search for the half-demon Naraku was wearing on him. Hearsay of a powerful priestess who came to the aid of the half-breeds had reached him. Naraku was clever in his own right but acquiring the assistance of a miko was a perplexing matter. His plans were always more complex then they appeared. Naraku had always been one for trickery.

'_Such a bothersome fool.' _Sesshomaru thought.

A strong wind rattled the limbs above, freeing the dying leaves from their branches. They floated haphazardly to the earth yet seemed to keep their distance from the lazing Demon Lord. A single leaf landed upon his clawed hand pulling him from deep thought. Sesshomaru twirled the offender between his fingers just before incinerating it with his poison claws. The sweet breeze had brought the pungent aroma of smoke and human blood with it. A war was being fought nearby. Normally this would have not bothered him as the troubles of humans were of no concern . . . but this was different. Intermingled with the acrid scent was that of his own half-brother's blood which seized his attention.

'_Inuyasha.' _The name rose from deep within him

The thought of his half-brother was quite vexing to Sesshomaru. The loathsome whelp was in search of the same prize however. Sesshomaru conceded the fact that Inuyasha had grown in strength since he began traveling with the humans and fox demon. Still he was puzzled as there were only a few demons possessing the power and ability to spill blood of his brother to such an extent.

'_Could he have found Naraku?' _The idea stirred Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru returned his gaze to his charges. They were too busy toying with each other for either to notice the change in the wind. Sesshomaru rose to his feet at once. His two companions ceased their silliness at his abrupt movement. He turned in the direction from which the scent originated and was off. Rin and Jakken obediently fell in step a few meters behind their Lord.

Within a few hours they arrived at the charred ruins of what once appeared to be a thriving village. The destruction told of a brutal conflict. Smoldering rubble and remains of the human inhabitants were strewn as far as one could see. Sesshomaru eyed the mutilated cadavers. Such grisly attacks could have only been caused by demons. Large clumps of flesh and muscle had been torn from bodies by large jagged teeth. Others had limbs torn away. Sesshomaru continued his exploration as blood stained earth sloshing beneath his feet. Sesshomaru's demeanor did not change as he surveyed the slaughtered. This battle was of no concern to him. His target was a certain half-breed, that half-brother of his.

"_What has happened here?"_ Jakken spoke aloud to no one in particular.

Rin remained silent and motionless. Her bright angelic face turned solemn and pale. Memories of the wolf demon invasions rushed over her. Graphic images of the savage rampages flooded her mind. She could still hear the tortured screams.

"_I have seen death like this before when the wolves attacked my village._" She stammered.

Sesshomaru could sense their distress but paid no mind to his companions. He was fixated on the single objective of locating one particular individual. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. So many odor scents were intermingled. He began to differentiate each slowly as they whirled around him. He finally was able to isolate Inuyasha's trail and began to track it to its source.

The three travelers were first led to a large pile of scorched wood and bamboo. Sesshomaru turned to the charred remains of a fallen tree. There he picked up on was another familiar scent mixed with his half-brother's blood.

'_The human girl, Kagome is with him. She was injured here too.' _Sesshomaru noted.

Her blood entwined with the debris. Closer inspection revealed the branches had snagged pieces of her clothing and skin. Sesshomaru plucked one of the larger remnants of fabric from the branch. He knew the fabric immediately. It was a piece of that strange kimono the girl wore. Droplets of her blood stained the once emerald colored material.

Sesshomaru caught a new tantalizing scent that of his enemy. It was unmistakable. He was close. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and began to emanate a bright crimson glow. His focus was drawn toward the foreboding forest entrance.

'_Naraku!' _Sesshomaru had finally tracked him down

At once, he sped toward the entrance. Rin and Jakken were no-match for his demonic speed and feel behind in the pursuit. He could hear their distant cries for him to wait but paid no attention. Sesshomaru continued on his single-minded quest. The trail left by his three targets strengthened. Kagome and Inuyasha scents' were the strongest but he knew Naraku was with them. His stride was so swift and light that it emitted no sound from the forest floor.Trees and thick brush seemed to part for him providing a path for him to follow.

"_INUYASHA . . . NO!" _ The female voice of Kagome was unmistakable as it echoed in the distance.

Sesshomaru headed in the direction of her desperate outcries. He gripped the hilt of Tokigin preparing for the engagement. The shrill sound of it made as Sesshomaru pulled it from its sheath answered her calls. He hacked at the debris that had the audacity to block his path to the clearing of the Bone Eaters Well. The branches hissed as the force of his blow rendered them into thousands of tiny splinters.

Sesshomaru once again cautiously scanned the scene before him. He knew Naraku was close and did not want to be caught in a trap. Inuyasha's blood hung heavy in misty fog. The once lush clearing had been stripped of its natural beauty. The foliage had browned and smoked from the release of Naraku's acrid miasma. Sesshomaru was drawn to the well. One of the walls had been torn away and lay in pieces a meter from the foundation. Blood was visible on the fragments of wood. It was clear a fierce struggle had occurred but he could not find Inuyasha nor Kagome.

In the distance Sesshomaru eyed his nemesis emerging from the forest. Naraku's grinning face was all too telling. Sesshomaru's unexpected arrival had brought great pleasure.

"_Perfect,_" Naraku savored the thought. "_I will battle both brothers in one day_."

"_Ah Sesshomaru, I did not think it possible but you do harbor feelings for your younger brother."_ Naraku's voice dripped with malice. _"Have you come to his aid? If you look, you can find him here. Oh . . . and some over here, and some over him there."_ Naraku reveled with enjoyment.

"_Naraku, do not assume it is the half-breed's well-being that has me hunting you."_ Sesshomaru snarled.

"_Oh, of course not, Great Lord Sesshomaru," _Naraku bowed in mockery_, "I do believe it is because I stole the girl, Rin, is it not. Or is it because **you** could not control the human arm I so graciously gave to you?" _Naraku's eyes glimmered with amusement as he continued. _"Surely you cannot blame me for all of **your** failures."_

Sesshomaru's demeanor remained steadfast against the tauntsof his adversary He studied Naraku's nauseating appearance. The creature was a twisted mass of discolored flesh pieced together from lesser demons. A dark oily substance oozed from various places of the gelatinous muck.Naraku began to quiver and spewed hundreds of fresh tentacles aimed directly at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru raised Tokigin high above him. He raced forward dodging the onslaught of speared outgrowths avoiding their piercing attacks. The air whistled with each thrust of the sword. The brute force and razor-like edge sliced through slime-covered appendages. Naraku howled in agony wrenching the fleshy stumps back. Trails of thick black blood covered the ground as the amputated flesh lay twitching on the ground. As a sign of his dominance, Sesshomaru stepped forward squashing one of the large sinuous masses under his booted foot.

Sesshomaru brought Tokigin horizontal to his midline. The sword began to emanate a ghostly pale mist. Sesshomaru's amber eyes narrowed as the haze grew and began to take the form of a serpent-like dragon. Its transparent body spiraled around the all-powerful blade.

"_Naraku!"_ His voice a feral growl _"Die!"_

Sesshomaru plunged Tokigin deeply into the ground releasing the powerful wave of destruction. The sword's energy shook the ground as it surged toward its target. The land thundered in protest as the brilliant blue lightning heaved the surface drawing a path toward the target. Naraku stood steadfast. His crimson eyes glared at his opponent welcoming the challenge. The earth erupted just beneath his feet him releasing the true power of Sesshomaru's attack. Naraku threw his head to the sky and roared as an immense dragon attacked him from within. He grappled with the invisible opponent. His body thrashed unmercifully. The glowing form then erupted from his chest spewing the vile blood far and wide. The dragon then wrapped itself around Naraku and began to constrict like a snake.

Naraku's head lowered and his eyes widened to meet Sesshomaru's. They beamed with the same brilliance as the light emanating from the attacking foe. Naraku's lips twisted revealing newly formed fangs. His entire body continued to pulsate from the scourge of pure energy as he continued to wrangle against the unyielding power. His arms shuddered as he slowly began to reach for the head of the dragon.

'_Impossible!' _ Sesshomaru thought

"_Such a lovely little creature," _Naraku ridiculed as he gripped the dragon's throat. "_Such raw power...I must possess it."_

Naraku pulled the energy toward him. He opened his mouth and sank his fangs deep into the electrifiedform. Naraku's dark body began to consume the divine creature's light. The dragon trashed its massive head trying to escape the fierce attack. Naraku had sapped the dragon of all of its intensity. The dragon froze in agony just before it shattered into thousands of glimmering particles.

Rin had Jakken by the sleeve pulling him roughly through the obscured forest path of their Lord.

"_Come on Master Jakken."_ She called in her hastened state. We are falling far behind.

The toad's stubby legs kept them at such slow speed preventing them from reaching Sesshomaru as quickly as Rin would like.

"_Stop yanking at me stupid girl,"_ an annoyed Jakken struck back.

He dug his cloven feet hard into the ground halting their pursuit. Rin let out an exasperated sigh as the toad ripped his sleeve away from her tight grasp. Holding his head high he straightened his robes and tapped the tail end of his staff against the forest floor. He gave Rin a stern look for her disobedient behavior.

"_What has gotten into you?"_ Jakken continued.

Rin knelt down to catch her breath. She had begun to nervously trace random patterns in the dirt with her fingers as she tried to muster the strength to answer.

"_That village, it was the same, all the same. The people . . . it was . . . just like . . . just like."_ A single tear fell on her rose-colored cheeks. She could not say any more and turned her head to the ground.

Jakken stared at the child kneeling before him. The look of anger slowly melted away as he realized the girl's inner struggle. It had been so long ago that Sesshomaru had founds her lying on the dirt road dead from the wolves attack. It was at that time that Sesshomaru had revived her with the power of Tensaiga. She has been by traveling by their side ever since. No matter how much he loathed the position of being her sitter, he had developed deep feelings for the young girl.

Jakken slowly raised his hand to place it on her bowed head but paused as the sound of cracking branches filtered into the forest. His body stiffened as he took a quick survey of the surrounding area. The sounds jerked Rin from her personal nightmare. She raised her head and then scurried from her spot to conceal herself behind Jakken. The birds had ceased their sweet singing. Jakken once again pounded his staff against the ground readying himself for battle with the oncoming intruders.

"_Hello?" _A strange male voice called.

"_Is anyone out here?" _ Another male voice chimed in.

"_We are from the village. Is anyone here?"_ A third shouted.

"_Is anyone hurt and in need of medical attention_?" One of the men continued calling.

Jakken sighed with relief. Lowly humans were no threat to him or the girl. Rin however was not as easily comforted. She remained close behind him. The two could hear the sounds of footsteps approaching nearer. The three husky villagers emerged from the brush to find the slimy toad demon and the young girl he was protecting.

The two parties were cautious. Time seemed to stand still as each examined the other thoroughly. Rin finally peeked out from behind her spinning protector. The three men deeply puzzled the child. They seemed different from most of the villagers. Not only were they free from ash and injury but she noticed that they were clad in regal garments and each wore the same plain gold band on their right hand. At their hips hung unusually large swords fit for soldiers, not nobility.

'_Why would noblemen be sent to search for survivors?' _She questioned herself. _"Wouldn't they be the ones who should be protected from further assault_?"

"_I am a vassal to the Great Demon Lord of the West, Sesshomaru."_ Jakken's body plumped with pride as he broke the silence.

The three villagers looked to each other rather perplexed. They continued to assess the two strange characters before them. Demons and humans did not team up as a customary practice. In fact, most villages had considered such a companionship to be of a vile nature.

"_It has been brought to our attention that demons like yourself are engaged in a fierce battle at the clearing of the Bone Eaters Well. We have been sent to end it." _ The largest of them spoke grasping his sword. _ "For your own safety and that of the precious child, you should be on your way." _

'_It must be Lord Sesshomaru.'_ Jakken thought to himself disregarding the men and their meaningless banter.

"_Where is this well you speak of?" _ Jakken asked _"Take us there as we have been separated from one in our group_."

The three men looked at each other and pointed ahead leading the way.

An iridescent pink barrier enclosed Naraku's body as the infusion of electrified power caused him to transform. Large emerald scales and jagged spikes began to protrude through his flesh encasing the once amorphous body in impenetrable armor. His mammoth form jolted uncontrollably under the force of each new addition. The glowing barrier began to slowly expand as his body continued to undergo its metamorphosis. Razor-like limbs burst from each side of the gurgling mass, spewing a noxious sludge unto the land which burned on contact. The slits on the exposed chest expanded and contracted with each labored breath. The figure swayed and lunged forward just as it braced itself on eight newly formed spiny legs. The ground thundered in protest as the full weight of the beast crashed down upon it. The legs danced rhythmically as the giant turned to face its enemy. Two enormous fangs slowly descended dripping deep purple toxic venom scorching the ground below. Naraku stared at his prey through multiple blazing red eyes.

Sesshomaru's expression darkened as he looked upon Naraku. The half-breed had somehow overcome the power of Tokigin's destruction wave and used its power to release his full demonic form. Rage had overtaken Sesshomaru. His eyes widened exposing the glowing crimson wrath. His body rose from the ground wreathed in a pearl gray mist as his own demonic transformation took control. A savage growl echoed as his jawbones lengthened filling all available space with sharp fangs. The markings of his heritage darkened as his blood beast demanded release. A storm of radiant power encircled his body as the transformation continued to expound. The flash engulfed him. The blinding glow intensified feverishly as his true demon materialized. A massive forefoot emerged from the haze grinding the earth under its thick claw. His dense withers flexed and chest muscles heaved with each sizeable step.

The two demonic forms stood in opposition sizing-up the others display of true power. Naraku gnashed his jaws producing a high-frequency hiss breaking the absolute silence. Sesshomaru returned the challenge with a ferocious growl shaking the ground. His flews tightened exposing massive white daggers. The creatures began to circle taunting and tempting the other in preparation for battle.

The savage dance of war ended as the two fire-ridden demons vaulted toward each other. A snarl was followed by a streak of gray and white as Sesshomaru's powerful jaws seized one of Naraku's legs. He bit into the massed armor with pinpointed accuracy piercing the vulnerable flesh underneath. Naraku's toxic blood filled Shesshomaru's mouth. The revolting ooze spilled from the corners of his mouth splattering the thick white fur. Sesshomaru's body fought the poison he imbibed before the incapacitating venom took action. Naraku's blackened body latched onto his muzzle with its segmented limbs. Sesshomaru shook the monstrous form unmercifully trying to release the repulsive beast's unwavering grasp. Naraku clenched his limbs tighter on the prey and began to raise his ashen colored head. Exposing the razor-sharp fangs, Naraku readied to inject the acidic poison directly into the target. Sesshomaru continuously thrashed at his capture. Finally, he freed himself from the dark clutches and thrust the offender to the ground. With precise agility, Naraku pulled in his spiny appendages and rolled until he once again regained his footing.

Naraku spied his enemy with the look of absolute hatred as he once again began to hiss the familiar battle-cry. Sesshomaru reeled as his sensitive ears were assailed by the shrill noise. Naraku vaulted from the ground toward the great demon lord. His exposed fangs revealed drops of thick fresh glistening venom. Sesshomaru pulled up onto his hind legs dodging the deadly attack. He crashed down upon the insidious creature before it could escape. Naraku's legs violently wrenched against the restraint of the massive paws. Sesshomaru released a thunderous howl of victory as his fangs gleamed in the moonlight lengthening for the kill. The ear-piercing shriek of anguish echoed in every direction as the enormous jaws sank into the throat of Naraku.

Sesshomaru lifted the twitching trophy and hurtled the beast into the shadows of the wooded depths. The force of the mammoth body snapped trees like twigs. Sesshomaru snarled with blazing eyes. He spat Naraku's noxious blood onto the tree that barely remained standing. The thick black liquid dissolved through the bark of the fractured elm sucking away the long years of its fruitful life.

With nostrils flaring, Sesshomaru stomped into blacked forest tracking the pungent scent of death that clung to the vile beast. The smell of spilt blood hung heavy in the air but there was no trace of the repulsive aura. It had completely vanished. Sesshomaru quieted his breathing and honed his demonic senses to detect even the slightest movement. Sounds from the scampering tiptoes of smaller creatures and the humming from fluttering swarms of insects fleeing the area whistled in his ears. None carried the remote resemblance to the defeated half-breed.

'_Impossible,'_ Sesshomaru thought. '_He could not have simply vanished._'

He immediately cleared the improbable thought from his mind. His eyelids narrowed as he began concentrating once again on the stillness of the demolished forest. He picked up on the faint sound of five heartbeats and the rustle of footsteps on the forest floor nearing him from the opposite direction. Each stride of the oncoming individuals was dissected by his demonic ability. Three carried long pauses between strides. One took quick short steps, most likely a child, and the last waddled and possessed a humbled amount of demonic presence.

'_Jakken' _Surmised Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru returned his senses toward the location of Naraku's disappearance. There was complete silence.

'_Damn him.' _He cursed

The search party arrived at the battlefield as Sesshomaru once again took on his traditional humanoid form. He retrieved Tokigin sliding the devil sword into its sheath and awaited their arrival.

"_Lord Sesshomaru." _Rin's angelic voice called to him as they reached the entrance of the clearing.

He could sense the relief in her voice at the site of his presence. Her innocent scent broke through the acrid smell of Naraku's lingering blood. Her petite legs carried her sweetness in his direction. Jakken followed not far behind. His amber eyes continued to scan the darkened ruins of the forest where Naraku vanished. No trace of the foul creature remained. Rin bounded toward him. Her little chest heaving as she gasped for breath. Sesshomaru quickly glanced at her small frame out of the corner of one eye making sure she was unharmed.

"_My Lord, What has happened here?"_ Jakken questioned.

Ignoring the imp, Sesshomaru turned to look upon the three others that followed his slow-witted retainer and young ward. He could sense deceit residing within each one of them even before they had stepped from the woods. He took a step forward disregarding the puffing Jakken who blocked his path. Jakken stumbled over himself as he quickly moved to get out of his master's way.

"_Rin"_ called Sesshomaru his voice stern and commanding.The girl's innocent eyes met his gaze._ "Get back."_

Rin nodded in understanding and fled to hide behind a large tree that had fallen. A puzzled Jakken fell in step behind his master.

"_Who are you?" _Sesshomaru demanded.

"_What do you want_?" He continued before they could answer.

The three men looked at each other then smirked at the demon lord. The largest of the three humans stepped forward and removed his sword from its sheath. He lifted the blade slowly and pointed the blade directly at Sesshomaru's armored chest.

"_YOU"_ His malevolent voice hissed back.

Jakken's eyes widened in reaction to the brazen human's words.

'_Do these men honestly think they can oppose you, Lord Sesshomaru?'_ He nearly chuckled aloud.

The two men behind smiled with contempt then nodded toward each other wittingly. Sesshomaru caught their subtle gesture perking his interest. Almost simultaneously the men reached for their right hands. Both donned what appeared to be a simple gold ring. Jakken looked puzzled then nearly fell over as the two men removed the bands instantly transforming into enormous demons. Their auras swept over the area.

Sesshomaru remained stoic. Raising his right arm he began to prepare for attack. Summoning the power from deep within a brilliant glow began to emanate from his fingertips. The energy whip now at his command projected a streaming beam of light. With a flick of his wrist he sent undulating waves racing toward the heinous targets. Calculating the path of the strike the demons crouched low avoiding the lethal crack of the whip. They shot in the air in opposing directions preparing for their assault.

Jakken singled out the smallest of the three. He pounded his staff against the ground. The rod sprang to life emanating a shower of flames directly at the foe. The demon seemed to be able to harness the wind as he dodged the arcs.

Sesshomaru removed Tokigin from its sheath. His body a blur as he sped forward reaching the sole demon that remained in human form. The demon could not react. The human body was incapable of reacting to the speed of the Sesshomaru. Its eyes filled with anguish as Sesshomaru plunged the sharp blade deep within its chest. The beast stared into the passionless eyes of the demon lord and smiled with contempt.

"_You." _It breathed out its last word.

Sesshomaru withdrew the sword disregarding the lifeless corpse that slowly slumped to the ground. The strong scent of fear called his attention. He turned to find Jakken fumbling with his staff. Sparks flew in all directions. The incompetent imp tried in vain to scorch the troublesome demon. It was not Jakken's distress that summoned him.

"_Rin."_ He spoke.

Sesshomaru sped in the direction of the fallen tree where the young girl hid. The child was gone as was the third demon. His eyes radiated a brilliant scarlet signifying the inferno of rage that swelled inside him. With lightning speed Sesshomaru bypassed the inept Jakken, pushing the imp to the ground. He then sprang in the air gripping the remaining demon by its throat. Both fell to the ground forcefully. Sesshomaru dug his poison claws deep into its corded flesh. The demon's body heaved violently as the toxic poison entered its bloodstream. Too many unanswered questions and Rin's abduction had pushed Sesshomaru beyond any rational thought.

"_The girl!"_ He growled as he gripped tighter. _"Tell me where she is or you shall die slowly. I shall torture you to death only to bring you back and slowly kill you again."_

Jakken, unaware of Rin's disappearance, withdrew in fear of his Lords' wrath. He did not want to become a casualty of his own master.

Suddenly, a speeding arrow broke through the forest. The whizzing projectile surprised Jakken as it nearly missed him. It remained targeted on the unrestrained demon lord. Jakken stood motionless as the razor tip penetrated the left ankle of his master. The arrow had lodged in his foot snarling the bones before partially exiting the other side. Sesshomaru roared with intense pain. He dropped his victim and instinctively gripped the shaft wrenching it from his body. The glowing tip hissed as it purified the demon blood that dripped from its razor-sharp point. Sesshomaru incinerated the arrow with his finger tips. The sacred energy raced through his veins like a violent storm pulsing and burning. Sesshomaru's vision began to blur. He tried to focus on his surroundings. The images became swirls of muted colors. Jakken had come to his side to render aid but powerless to do anything as Sesshomaru fought the poison.

"_My Lord . . . a sacred arrow." _ His voice filled with fear and concern. "_But who . . ."_

TEASER

Chapter 3 Finding Sesshomaru

"_Am I going insane?"_ she questioned herself, looking toward their direction.

She saw it again. The streak of silver, it was **_his_** silver. She stood on the seat of her chair to get a better look. Her friends stopped their inane conversation too stunned by her actions to say anything. She could see him clearly. The vividness of his long hair reflecting in the bright afternoon sun was signaling for her to come.

She jumped from her perch pushing her way forcefully through the mob of shoppers. She knocked a few large packages and bags from one of their demon pets loaded arms. She paid no attention to the angry looks she was receiving or the shrill calls from her friends to come back. She was focused on only reaching him. Every few seconds she jumped high to keep him in her sight.

"_Inuyasha!"_ She called. Her heart pounding painfully in her chest, threatening to burst if she didn't reach him that instant.

At last she came upon him. His back was to her as he walked just a few paces ahead. She knew the familiar stride. She savored the bounce of his long silvery locks as she attempted to regain her composure. It was he, her best friend, her savior, her love.

She broke through the crowd knocking an old woman over in her wake. She was so caught up in her quest she did not turn to apologize. People called out to her. The need to reach him was too strong for the formalities of this insane world. Twenty thundering steps turned into ten, to five, until she reached forward gripping his strong shoulders, spinning him around forcefully. She threw herself against his firm chest. Hot tears streaming down her face blurring everything and everyone around her.

"_I found you!"_ She cried out pulling him tighter.

He did not move. Inuyasha did not return the gesture with his own bone crushing embrace nor breath stealing kisses. His body remained solid and cold.

"_Inuyasha?" _Her voice was a harsh whisper as she gasped for breath. _"What is wrong with you?" _ Gripping his clothes in tightened fists afraid he would disappear if she let go. She lifted her face to look into his emotionless eyes and froze.

"_Sesshomaru!" _She gasped.

END TEASER

MWAHAHAHAHAH!

Dedication-

Annette noun 1 amazing. 2 wondrous.3 fantastic. 4 perfectionist that I have the privilege to call my sister! (GLOMPS YOU)

Sierra and Kisa my inspiration! "Geisha, Geisha!" O,O

Lucient my stalker!

BIG HUGS AND KISSES AND THANK YOU TO:

Kisalovesu

Swanlake

Megan Consoer

Sintar

Kinnara

Azera

KawaiiDemons

Lucient

miranda

cutekirara16

Aerseph4eva

swasdiva

RavenSilverKat

Chrissy

Silver Fang

Rin

Signora

DarkMystic


	4. Chapter 4

Beta Approved Version. Mega huggles to my Jenny-y-poo for fixing this. Dedications added to this. If I missed you tell me, beat me, hate me. I'm sorry! If you read, review I need the praise and criticism to carry on. LOL Death threats always welcome! (you know who you are)

1Chapter 3

Finding Sesshomaru

Two months later . . .

Kagome awoke to the same sunlit yellow walls, the same mixture of floral scented cleaning supplies, and the same white bedspread with the all-too cheery flowered print. But all similarities ended there. Nothing was the same and would never be the same. She punched her stark white pillow as tears began to once again well up in her sunken eyes, in hopes of inflicting the same amount of pain to it as she held in her heart. Prayers for an angel of mercy to remove her from the hell she had awoken to two months prior when the spider demon, whom she found out to be one of the many demon servants that now filled the family shrine, pulled her from the well had yet again been unanswered.

She slowly turned her head to stare into the full length mirror hanging perfectly on her burningly bright bedroom wall. It held in it a reflection that was not the same. The half-starved sickly-looking girl staring back at her was not the same. Her once beautifully vibrant brown eyes that held the world captive were now encased in dark purple rings, streaked with the remains of salted tears and glistening with fresh ones about to fall. Her face was shallow and pale from lack of sleep, primarily due to the plague of horrific nightmares that haunted even her waking hours. The luster of silken hair was now a matted black mess of crinkled knots and unremovable tangles. It was as if she were gazing into the eyes of a ghost…a ghost that reflected her torment and pain. Kagome brought her hands to her face and let the tears fall.

"Kagome?" The softness of her mother's voice spoke as a tap came lightly from the other side of her closed and locked bedroom door. "Kagome, please come out of this room; it has been two days."

Listening to the pain and need in her mother's voice, Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. She despised herself for putting her family through this but her mother was not the same, her brother was not the same, her grandfather was not the same. Nothing. Nothing was the same and he was gone.

She had awoken from a coma one month after being rescued, to a world that had completely turned upside down. Demons were now everywhere, doing their human masters every command, without question, without argument. It was sickening. At first, Kagome vowed to right the wrongfulness of this world gone mad, pouring herself into every history book imaginable, hoping to find some clue or some hope. But there was no history, no starting point to the insanity that held her. It was as if it was always a world of master and servant.

But Kagome knew better. She knew there was a time when her life was simple and demons were nonexistent or otherwise very well disguised. She knew of a boy, well a half-boy and half-demon named Inuyasha whom she loved greatly from the very depths of her soul. But he was gone. They were all gone and she was left with the memories.

At first they took pity on the girl who had awoken from the fever-induced coma, who spouted out the names of people who didn't exist. They believed it to be the after-effects of the trauma her body had sustained. Only when Kagome got her first glimpse of the demons and she began screaming and ranting on about how it was not possible that they existed still did they start pumping her with the tranquilizers and antidepressants. Then, they began telling her now rich and very powerful family that the accident had driven her insane and hopefully, with intense therapy, she would recover.

No one she knew, or better yet had grown to know, existed anymore. They were different; all part of her nothing…part of the unending torment of wanting what she once had.

"_Why? Why like this? Why me? Why Inuyasha?" _ She sobbed silently into her pillow to no one and everyone while the memories of his every smile, every laugh, and their last moments together flooded her mind. _"How can this be happening?"_

"Kagome?"

Another tap upon her door but it was not her mother and it was not gentle.

"Kagome, get up. I will not have this young lady. I understand you had a horrible accident but it is time to rise up from this and start anew. "

'_Oh my God_s.' Kagome held a great loathing for this unfamiliar grandfather, but felt equally angered at herself for feeling that way. Couldn't they just let her go? Let her die in this room of failed happiness. Why did they persist on trying to make her accept this fate, this change in time?

The tears began to burn as they intensified, passing over the chapped skin of her cheeks, and dripping carelessly onto her now soaking pillow. She could play the role of perfect daughter and granddaughter, give up and give into this strange world she now found herself thrown into against her will, but something deep inside her would not allow it. This something burned in her like the flames of the wind scar, like the heat of fox fire. It was this something that kept her from believing in this changed time and world around her.

"_Kagome!"_ Her grandfather barked his order.

"Fine"Kagome shrieked her answered.

"Good. When you are ready, I would like to talk with you downstairs."

Kagome listened to the thumping of his footsteps as he left the threshold of her doorway and went down the hall until they became the skipping beats while he made his way down the stairs. She turned her head once more to look at her ghostly reflection. Someone somewhere knew the answers she so desperately desired. Did they know of her? Did they know of Inuyasha and how he gave his life for her?

"_Inuyasha."_ The whispered name escaped her lips so silently. She had been forbidden to speak it since she returned from the hospital, as though if she stopped saying his name, she would forget him, forget herself.

She would _never_ forget and these memories would haunt her every breath until she was dead.

Brushing the tears from her eyes, she slowly began to slide her legs from under the comforter. It was still painful to move or, for that matter, to breathe. She could not help but bite her lower lip and hiss as the thin material of her sheets burned the still healing wounds as it lightly crossed over them.

The damage Naraku's miasma had inflicted upon her was irreversible and she would limp for the rest of her life. This made her ghostly image, if imaginable, even more haunting. She needed to bind her leg tightly, almost cutting off her circulation, in order to deal with the pain of simply walking. The strongest of pain killers were prescribed, but it was like putting a band-aid over a fresh amputation and the side effects were gruesome. Kagome was now accustomed to chewing and swallowing them like candy.

Still biting her lip and cursing through clenched teeth she raised herself into a full sitting position, swaying a bit while she adjusted to the movement. Mornings were never her favorite time of day but the new rituals that went along with them made them even harder too bare. At first her mother insisted that Kagome have three servants around her at all times, but once Kagome was able to move and think on her own she forbade them to follow her.

She slid herself to the edge of her bed, tasting her own blood as she bit harder into her lip. The pain shot through her like white-hot daggers and her chest burned as she held her breath, trying with all her might no to cry out. She stood, swaying a bit as little white lights danced like fireflies before her eyes. After a few moments the nausea subsided, and she stared once more into her hated mirror and its horrid reflection of a once beautiful girl turned offensive. She lowered her eyes and began limping toward her private bathroom.

An hour and a half later Kagome emerged from her room wearing her now customary grey sweats and her unmanageable hair haphazardly tied back in a bun. Modern medicine seemed to be doing its job but she still took each step with caution as she made her way slowly, step by step, down the stairs. The whispering voices of her mother and grandfather were traveling from the entryway of the kitchen.

'_Most likely talking about me,'_ Kagome thought, annoyed.

She made her way down the hall toward the partially-open kitchen door and, not wanting to embarrass them during their heated conversation, knocked on the wooden frame of the doorway. All conversation ceased and Kagome gave a small but a triumphant smile. She could hear her mother rush to slide the rest of the door open.

"Oh Kagome. You look . . ." Her mother's pause in trying to find a word that would not give away her distaste of her daughter's attire was fitting. They were, after all, quite well-off in this new world and her mother's new style of dress reeked of the money they now had. "Lovely." She smiled.

Kagome found it hard not to laugh from the sheer insanity of it all, right in her 'not-her-mother's' perfectly made-up face and highlighted, long, flowing hair.

"Kagome."

Her mother's voice was etched in that fake singsong way it sometimes took now. She took Kagome's hand with her perfectly manicured fingers and, like one leading a blind child, wrapped it in her arm. "Some of your friends have stopped by to see you, dear."

Kagome tried to break from her mother's grasp but her mother was using her weakened condition to her advantage and she pulled her into the kitchen. "It's for your own good," She half-whispered pulling harder.

"Moth . . . err ah . . . hi guys." Kagome plastered her fake smile to her face. "Uh . . ." She scratched the back of her head. "What brings you here?" She felt the chapped skin of her cheeks crack more.

"Hi Kagome," Eri started "You look . . . uhhh." Eri looked to her friends for some help.

"Better . . . You look better," Yuka finished for her.

Kagome looked to Ayumi to see how far she would go in the blatant lie. She was never one to keep from stating the obvious and Kagome was not disappointed.

"No, she doesn't. Kagome you look horrible." Ayumi said with a bit too much gusto. Eri and Yuka's mouths fell open.

"Uh . . ." Kagome was at a loss for words but quickly recovered. "Why are you here?"

"For you of course." Ayumi answered "We are going to get you a complete makeover and from the looks of it we are just in time."

"Listen I really . . ." Kagome tried to sound thankful, "appreciate what you guys are trying to do for me and I . . ."

"She would love to." Her grandfather's voice boomed as his clenched fist pounded the kitchen table.

"Gramps . . ."

"Kagome, your friends are here to take you out and you will go." He finished.

The room was as silent as the grave. Kagome could feel the anger and hatred for these strangers welling up inside of her. How dare they treat her like this, how dare they act as if she were fine as if nothing had ever happened? They are not the people she knew and loved. They were imposters playing a sick and twisted game with her and her emotions.

"And you will take a servant with you," her 'not-the-same-grandfather' added, as if it made the deal final and set in stone. To prove his point further he stood from the table and gave Kagome a stare of cold steel, daring her to defy him, just before he left the kitchen.

"Fine." Kagome could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she made the proclamation to her grandfather's back. "Let's go." It was a command, not a statement, and she turned, limping to leave the kitchen in the opposite direction of her grandfather.

"That went well." She heard her mother say in a tearful voice.

…

Five hours later, Kagome sat at a small bistro wishing she had never left the sanctity of her overly cheery bedroom that morning. Her head pounded, her leg pounded and she had popped the last of her sanity pills two hours ago. She had now endured a rude awakening, a fight with her grandfather, a hairdresser with a sense of humor, a boutique with no sense of style, and now her friends' gossip. Not to mention the fact she had to bring along a family servant. To say that she had had enough was an understatement. All she needed now was a lethal dose of poison to seal the deal…or another round of drinks. Whichever came first.

"And did you see what she was wearing?" Eri was going on about a classmate they had run into earlier.

"I know," answered Yuka. "And did you see who she was with?"

"If her mother only knew," rang the distasteful voice of Ayumi.

Kagome watched as the sea of busy shoppers passed them by, seemingly so content with their lives. Every so often a demon would catch her eye and Kagome would flinch before realization took over and she remembered that it was a normal occurrence for these fearsome-faced creatures to walk amongst humans as slaves, and that they were now a part of her everyday life.

She turned to look at the spider demon sitting behind her. He was the same demon who pulled her from the well weeks earlier. His neatly pressed, royal-colored clothes reflected the newly acquired importance her family now held. What showed of his gray spindle-like legs seemed to be covered in course white spines. His face was old, showing the wrinkles of a long life. His eyes were slate and almost blank; he seemed not to be paying attention to anything and everything at the same time, lost in a world of daydreams, perhaps. Kagome found herself wondering if this Spider had a family somewhere missing him and was he thinking about them right now? He must have sensed her stares for his eyes became clear and he looked at her questioningly.

Blushing a bit at her rudeness Kagome smiled slightly and looked past her spider companion and saw it, or better yet saw him, following closely behind a rather lavishly overdressrd woman.

"Am I going insane?" she questioned herself, shaking her head and looking toward his direction.

She saw it again…the streak of silver. It was _his_ silver. Ignoring the puncture of pain, she stood on the seat of her chair to get a better look. Her friends stopped their inane conversation, too stunned by her actions to say anything. She could see the back of him clearly. The vividness of his long hair reflecting in the bright afternoon sun was signaling for her to come. 

She jumped from her perch, cursing loudly as her body met the solid ground and her leg began to burn with ferocity. Sucking in her breath and trying to ignore the pain, she straightened herself and began pushing her way forcefully through the mob of shoppers, knocking a few large packages and bags from one of their demon pet's loaded arms. She paid no attention to the angry looks she was receiving or the shrill calls from her friends to come back. Every few seconds she tried, without much success, jumping up to keep him in her sight. All the while she kept the pain as far from her conscious mind as possible, focusing only on reaching him. 

"Inuyasha!" She called. Her heart pounding painfully in her chest was threatening to burst if she didn't reach him that instant. The muscles in her leg began tightening in response to the heightened activity it was suffering, as if it had a will of its own and was trying to stop her.

At last she came upon him. His back was to her as he walked just a few paces ahead. She knew the familiar stride. She savored the bounce of his long silvery locks as she attempted to regain her composure. It was he, her best friend, her savior, her love.

She broke through the crowd, knocking an old woman over in her wake. She was so caught up in her quest that she did not turn to apologize. People from everywhere were calling out to her. The need to reach him was too strong for the formalities of this insane world. Twenty thundering and intensely painful steps turned into ten, to five, until she reached forward, gripping his strong shoulders, spinning him around forcefully with all the strength she had left. Throwing her body against his firm chest, she caused them both to fall to the ground. Hot tears streamed down her face blurring everything and everyone around her. The burning pain from her healing wounds threatening to take her from consciousness

"I found you!" She cried out pulling him tighter.

He did not move. Inuyasha did not return the gesture with his own bone crushing embrace, offered no breath-stealing kisses. His body remained as solid and cold as the ground they lay upon.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was a harsh whisper as she gasped for breath. "What is wrong with you?" Gripping his clothes in tightened fists, afraid he would disappear if she let go, she lifted her face to look into his emotionless amber eyes and froze.

"Sesshomaru!"

The sea of shoppers began backing off, forming a ring around the two entangled bodies on the dirty city street. Many were whispering in shock giving faces of disgust, while others laughed at the scene of the lame girl on top of a servant demon.

"What is going on here?" A woman cried from behind Sesshomaru as she pushed her way past the ring of spectators. "Get up, get off him! You disgusting, stupid . . . oh I should have guessed it would be you. Still falling down are we?" She added with a smug chortle.

Kagome was too shocked to say a word. She was frozen, pinned to the chest of someone familiar, someone the same, someone who could remember. She felt the rise and fall of his chest, heard the sound of his breath as he stared at her with his customary stony look.

She didn't care if it was the same demon that had, on quite a few occasions, tried to kill her and her friends. She didn't care if it was the same demon that had lost, but . . . his arm had returned. Kagome could feel its well-formed muscles under the red silk top he now wore. She grabbed the hem of the sleeve, tearing it as she forcefully pulled, not caring about the onlookers or his obnoxious owner. She needed to see, needed to know, could he be the same? Gripping his bicep she explored every inch, looking for a scar, a mark, anything. But, try as she might, the only marks she could find were the half-moon indents her fingernails made on his well-defined muscles. Her heart sank as the tears began to fill her eyes.

"You're mad! I knew it. I knew that accident took your sanity." His owner screeched in a rage. "GET OFF HIM!"

"SHUT UP, NYOKO!" Ayumi bellowed in a pant as the three friends reached the scene, pushing there way through the crowd.

"Leave Kagome alone, you spoiled brat," Eri added

Kagome felt a slight pressure on her shoulder as Yuka's hand touched her.

"It's okay Kagome," she whispered. "Can you stand?"

Lifting her head slowly, tears streaking the mascara from her new make-over down her cheeks, she looked into the cold amber eyes of her Inuyasha's older half-brother.

"Do you remember me?" She whispered through her salted tears.

"Come on Kagome." Yuka said, groaning as she started lifting her from the ground.

Kagome was half way standing when she felt a clawed hand grip her wrist. The crowd around them was too busy watching the quarrelling girls to notice anything else. Yuka was struggling with trying to set them both upright and had Kagome not been so eager for just one word, one syllable, anything from him she would have missed it.

"I remember."

He dropped her hand and with the gracefulness and speed that was Sesshomaru he was back behind his mistress as if nothing ever happened.

PEOPLE I LOVE AND GIVE ME MOTIVATION, INSPIRATION AND SOMETIMES A GREAT BIG KICK IN THE ASS! NOT NESSISARILY IN THAT ORDER

JEN "THE HOTT ONE" Who didn't abandon me and stayed up past 1:30 a.m. to beta the dribble I send her!

MUAH! I'll buy you that pet penguin.

ANNETTE "PRACTICALLY PERFECT IN EVERYWAY"

Sintar

ShamanQueenRen

RavenSilverKat

Sin

Azera

Miranda

EJC. Lawrence

swasdiva

Signora Fantasma

Chrissy-wolf

Amara sama

KawaiiDemons- who not only has her own little fic site but wants to help me on my quest for perfection.

Rena Moon

LtSonya

Rin

Silver Fang

Aerseph4eva

Chrissy

Lucient- who hates me right now

HeartStar

Sunandmoon

GeekyJJ- who has disappeared from sight.

fallenangel7583

Forlorn Essence

MoonVoid

ryuulover

Kisalovesu- who needs to start writing again

cutekirara16

Chaos-and-Serenity

Dark Fey

dream maker from hell

Fox of Black Shadows

ILovFluffy

The Plagnister

Tears of a Demon

Fox of Black Shadows

AN. AN. AN.

OoMoonLightPrincessoO

Hasso

shadow-fairy-kitten

Malitia

Megan Consoer- who is a real fanfic addict and always reviews


End file.
